mtaugfandomcom-20200213-history
Reginald Murdock
Reginald Murdock is a gangbanger who currenty resides at Ganton, Los Santos. He's a known member of so called Bishop and Associates, ex known as the set of Rollin' 60's Neighbourhood Crips. At the moment he's working as the right hand man for the corner captain, around known as the Prince. Teenager years brought him to this sort of environment, growing up with local wannabes led him at where's he now. Whlist things slowly went serious - Reginald getting affilated with the set, he again met his old school buddie Tyreke, most known as Tray. He was in hard-time situation, recenlty thrown out from the family house, knowing Tray, Reginald did not spit on him, contrary to that helped him out. 2013 winter was the time when Reginald went of his regular path, he become more closer than ever with Tyrone, known as Brooks in the streets. They both executed armed burglaries, these felonies also have led to dead victims. Still everything hasn't revlead out to wider crowd or alike, they both have enormously tough personality to keep it away from the rest of the set, yet their purpose for keeping it away from the others is not to start any internal beefing among each other, but only to improve their personal conditions, at least in Reginald's mind. Their loots are still a secret but worth fortune. But of course this all was temporary. Reginald is found as a dependable person, but that doesn't apply for everyone, he can also be surly and selfish for those who does not like to him. He is a talkative person, but knows when to keep his mouth shut - depending on the situation. He sometimes may release stupid phrases. Reginald grew up in Los Santos, the city with the passion and opportunity. He was raised properly until teenage years caught up with him. His father was just a regular citizen same as his mother, both working their way out in the huge world. Reginald's grandmother was also living under the same roof where he did, she took the most care of him while his parents were gone before reaching age of 13, that was the time when Reginald initiate his gad with the local kids and his classmates, counting Tyreke Richardson, now known as Tray (one of the most recognizable arms dealer in Los Santos, spreading his arsenal of supplements to increase his borders). At the age of 14, nearly reached his 15th birthday his mother died. She was making daily dinner for the family (she was home alone), when suddenly two rival gangs performed a shoot-out, fighting over for a better customer corner. Bullets were going anywhere, so one of them caught his mother, since she was cooking at the kitchen very close to the window, the bullet damaged her vital organs which led to instant death. After the harsh incident his father couldn't get over wife death, he started to use a lot of alcohol, more and more. December came, it was the period when Reginald's father was brutally murdered by local (those times) gang members, Reginald then was at the age of 15. His father was drunk and wasn't thinking with his common sense, so eventually through his core was rushing adrenaline and big brave, he decided to go over the corner for which shoot-out earlier that year was organized, not knowing were the corner boys was invloved in the shoot-out or not. He started to talk trash talk towards them and wouldn't stop, brief moment later black SUV approached, car was full with passangers, those appeared to be muscle of the gang and higher ranks, delivering the product for the corner. His father was creating big noise with his shouting, attracting attention, so the refill got disturbed and gang members were not satisfied with his behavior, one of them just took out his gun a released few shots towards him, that made him die, they took the body with them and tossed it out somewhere in the run-down district. It turned out to be the toughest year in Reginald's life, but it made him as he is now. Category:Character